Goku against Freddy
by Bill Sayers
Summary: A story a wrote a few years ago. It's writen alittle poorly, but it's still okay.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a young boy by the name of Son Goku. He was 15 years old and a great martial artist. Not very long ago, Goku had saved the world from an evil warlord called 'King Piccolo'. Now Goku was on vacation in the United States with his friends, Bulma; Krillin; Yamcha; Pu'ar; Oolong; Master Roshi; Tien and Chaozu.

The group stopped in a small town called 'springwood'. There were no children or teenagers in the town; just adults over 30 years of year and there were not that many of them.

On a street called 'Elm Street', all of the houses were empty. Goku looked down on the street and he saw a chalk drawling of a man wearing a dark gray dress hat, a red and green striped sweater and brown dress pants. On his right hand was a brown glove with small knives on the fingers.

Under the drawling was a poem; "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, Ten, never sleep again." Goku was puzzled by this; 'What does this mean?' he thought.

The team came to an empty two-story house at 4323 Elm Street. "This house looks nice" said Bulma. "Well I guess we could stay here for the night" said Yamcha. "My gosh" said Roshi as they entered the house, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

That night while Goku was asleep, he had a dream. Goku was wondering around inside of an old boiler room; chains hung from the ceiling and steam gushed out of the pipes.

Goku heard a horror able screeching noise and an evil laugh; he turned around and saw a man walking towards him. His face was burned beyond all recognition; he had a glove with blades on his fingers and he wore a red and green sweater. He looked just like the drawling of the guy on the street.

"Hey Goku…." Said the man, "I'm coming to get you." Goku was so frightened that he ran as fast as he could; then Goku found himself cornered at a dead end.

Next the scary man appeared right in front of Goku. "Hey Goku" He said, "Watch this…." And then he used his finger knives to cut off his fingers of his left hand; blood gusted out of his hand as the scary man laughed.

Goku saw a window behind him; he jumped through it and he landed in an old junkyard. Goku looked around, but he saw nothing.

Just when Goku thought he was safe, the scary man appeared right behind him and the he slashed Goku across his chest with his claw.

Instantly Goku woke up in his bed, 'It was only a dream' he told himself, but when Goku looked down at his chest, there were four cut across his T-shirt

After that Goku could not get back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Goku told the others about his nightmare. "That guy was not human" said Goku, "He loved every minute of it." "That sounds like the dream that I had" said Bulma "I dreamed about a guy in a dirty red and green sweater and he had knives for fingers." "I had that dream too" said Yamcha; "Same here" said Krillin; "I also did" said Roshi; "Yes, but the knives were on his glove. It was something that he had made himself" said Pu'ar; "His skin was burned; it was sooooo hideous!" Said Oolong.

Later Goku was outside walking around the town; the people were all gone now too.

Just then, a man ran up to Goku screaming "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!" Then the man started to choke Goku, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he yelled, "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK HERE! YOU BROUGHT DOWN ON US!"

Goku broke free from the man's grasp and gave him one fierce pile-driver side kick. The man was out cold, but after a few minute he started to struggle and scream in pain. Four cuts appeared on the man's front, blood poured out of his wounds and he was bleeding to death.

Goku was so scared, he ran back to the house; into his bedroom and dove under his bed to hide. Underneath the bed, Goku found a book. It was an old diary; it belonged to a girl who used to live in the house, Nancy Thompson.

As Goku read the diary, he found out about the man who was terrorizing him; his name was 'Freddy Krueger'. He was a murder who was abuse as a kid by his father. When Freddy was a teenager, he had developed a tolerance for his father harsh treatment and then Freddy slain with a razor. Freddy had killed a lot of children in his time. When his wife found out about him, Freddy strangled her. After that, Freddy was arrested and his daughter, Katherine was taken away from him and sent to the town orphanage.

However Freddy had escaped trial because someone forgot to sign the search warrant. The town's people tracked him down at an old boiler room where Freddy had worked. They trapped him inside and set fire to the whole place.

However, before Freddy was burned alive; he was greeted by the dream demons. They gave him dreamscape powers and he took his revenge on the people by killing their children in their dreams and absorbing their souls. Every soul that he took made him stronger.

Later some kids learned how to use dream powers to fight Freddy in the dream world, they had become super heroes called 'Dream Warriors' with Nancy's help, but Freddy was too strong for them.

Another time while Nancy was having a nightmare, she grabbed Freddy's hat off of his head just before she woke up. The hat came out of the dream world with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The return of the dream warriors**

Goku told the others about all that he had learned. "So that's why there were no kids here" said Krillin. "Yes, and now there's no one left in the whole town" said Yamcha. "We've got to beat him" said Goku, "We have got to become 'dream warriors'. We must defend ourselves."

Next our heroes used meditation to go to sleep and they entered the dream world. Krillin became a dream wizard; Yamcha become a dream ninja; Pu'ar became a warrior with superior speed; Bulma became a dream soldier armed with an Uzi; Oolong became a warrior with incredible strength; Tien became a dream knight with a two-handed broad sword; Chaozu became a dream psychic with the ability to freeze time; Roshi became an acrobat warrior; but Goku did not know what his special power was, so he stayed the same.

However Goku did believe in one dream power, immortality; meaning that Goku could not die as long as he was in the dream world.

The team split up to search for Freddy; Freddy attacked Pu'ar and Oolong first. Pu'ar ran around Freddy; Freddy slashed at her but she was too fast for him.

As Freddy tried to watch Pu'ars movements around him; he got dizzy. Then Oolong picked up a three-ton boulder and threw it at Freddy. The rock hit Freddy right in the head and he fell.

Freddy rose back up to his feet again; on both of his hands were finger hypo-needles filled with poison. Freddy extended his arms and he caught both Pu'ar and Oolong with the needles and then he injected poison into their bodies.

Yamcha tried to save them, but he was too late; Pu'ar and Oolong were sucked into Freddy's Body. "You fiend!" yelled Yamcha, "You BASTARD!" Yamcha jumped high into the air and hit Freddy in the face with a jumping side kick. Then as Freddy got up, Yamcha threw ninja shurikens at Freddy. Freddy rolled out of the way to avoid the shurikens.

Yamcha charged at Freddy and shouted "Wolf's fang fist!" and then Yamcha punched Freddy over and over again, then he hit Freddy with a strong thrusting kick.

Freddy fell backwards with great. Freddy raised his glove at Yamcha; "Here catch!" then Freddy's glove flew right off of his hand and it stabbed Yamcha right in the heart. "SAYONARA, YAMCHA!" and Freddy laughed.

Tien appeared from out of nowhere and drove his sword into Freddy. Tien raised the sword high in the air; Freddy was impaled on the blade. Then finally, Tien threw Freddy down.

Freddy got up again and was about to use his claw on Tien when his body froze. "TIME FREEZE!" yelled Chaozu; he had frozen time for Freddy. "….I…can't….move..." said Freddy.

Freddy vanished in a bright light and someone else appeared, it was master Shen; Tien and Chaozu's old teacher and arch rival of master Roshi. "Tien Shinhan and Chaozu," Shen shouted "you're both weaklings. You're a disgrace to my school." "No!" yelled Tien, "You're not our master!" and then Tien swung his sword and decapitated Master Shen.

Freddy reappeared again. He changed from human form into a giant version of his glove. In a flash, the claw monster slashed Chaozu right across his chest, killing him. "No! Chaozu!" yelled Tien just as Goku, Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi showed up to help him.

Tien screamed in fury as he swung the sword's blade and cut off the claw's thumb; and then he cut off the pinky; then the rest of the fingers. Bulma fired her Uzi and shot the claw full of holes. The claw stopped moving and then it faded away.

The group entered the next room and saw a big poll full of what appeared to be blood; it was boiling like sulfur.

Inside of the pool, swimming in the blood was Freddy. "Blood is thicker than water!" he said, cackling. Then Freddy extended his arm to several feet; grabbed Tien by the leg and dragged him into the pool. Tien was bobbing up and down in the blood as he shouted to the others "It's not blood; IT'S ACID!" and then Tien went under and his skeleton came up to the surface and then it slowly dissolved.

Next Freddy stretched out his arm again and grabbed a hold of Krillin and tried to drag him in as well; but Krillin waved his hand and yelled "Thunder!" and the pool of blood was covered with electric volts; Freddy was electrocuted, so he leaped off of the pool.

Master Roshi jumped up high into the air and as he flips over Freddy, he punched him in the nose.

Then another nightmare creature appeared; it was King Piccolo, the beast that killed Roshi's fellow students and hurt his Sensei, Master Mutaito. "No!" shouted Roshi, "YOU'RE DEAD! IT'S ONLY A DREAM!" and then Roshi balled up his fists, his muscles grew larger; his body was tensing; then Roshi put his wrists together and yelled "Ka…..Me….." and a ball of energy was materialized in his hands;"….Ha….Me…." and the energy ball powered up; "…..HA!" and Roshi threw the blast at the King Piccolo figure. The Figure was blasted and disintegrated.

When Freddy appeared again, Roshi jumped up; grabbed a hold of a pipe and swung around on it like a gymnastics gold medalist. Then Roshi caught Freddy with a backward flipping kick in the chest.

Freddy flew backwards over a railing and he fell down to the lower level where Bulma was waiting for him. Bulma aimed her Uzi at Freddy and screamed "EAT LEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and she shot Freddy in his body and face rapidly. Freddy was thrown back from the impact as he felt the pain of the exploding lead pellets in his body and face.

Next Freddy disappeared. "What?" Where did he go?" asked Bulma. Then Freddy appeared right underneath of Roshi; burst right through the floor and he pulled Roshi down into the hole that he made. Then Roshi's blood gusted out of the hole like an erupting volcano.

Bulma screamed when she saw this happen. Next Freddy leaped out of the hole and said, "Hahahaha; There's no fool like an old fool."

Then Freddy turned to Bulma, opened his mouth and his tongue shot out of his mouth. The tongue wrapped around Bulma's neck; then it dragged her body upward; pulling her in a hanging position and as the tongue tightened its grip around Bulma's neck; it snapped her neck like a tooth pick.

"Bulma, NO!" yelled Goku as Krillin made his move against Freddy, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU BASTRAD!" yelled Krillin and he charged Freddy head on.

However the monks that used to beat up Krillin had appeared. "Hey, it's our little punching bag." Said one of the monks.

Krillin became really mad; he raised his hand and shouted "BLAZE!" The monks were burned almost instantly.

Then Krillin turned to Freddy and said "And now Freddy it's YOUR TURN!" and Krillin raised his hand and shouted "BE GONE WITH YOU DEMON, BE GONE!", but nothing happened; it didn't work.

Freddy grabbed Krillin by the neck and said "Sorry skin headed kid, but I don't believe in fairy tales!" and then Freddy drove his claw into Krillin's chest, killing him.

Goku saw the whole thing happen and he became furious; his fists started to shake just like an earthquake and his face was twisted with rage. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FREDDY! EVEN IF I HAVE TO GOT TO HELL WITH YOU!" Goku screamed in fury and without any hopes of winning; charged Freddy head on, but Freddy was ready for him; he drove his glove right into Goku's heart while laughing, but Goku didn't die.

Goku felt adrenaline flowing all through his body. "Sorry Freddy" said Goku in a rotten voice, "but I stopped believing in the boogey man A LONG TIME AGO!" Then Goku tackled Freddy to the ground and began punching him rapidly. Then Goku threw Freddy face first right into a set of steel bars. He had split Freddy open and Freddy's forehead was bleeding greatly.

Goku began to punch away at Freddy's bleed head; the blood was running down Freddy's face blinding him; and Goku loved every minute of it.

However, the alarm clock went off and Goku woke up. By now Goku had discovered his true dream power; he was a 'dream lord'; he could use any power at any time.

Goku vows "I AM GONNA MAKE KROUGER PAY FOR THIS! I WILL GET HIM NO MATTER WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Son Goku; the dream master**

Goku was all alone now; he had to defeat Freddy, but how?

Then Goku remembered about Nancy Thompson bring Freddy's hat out of the dream world. "Of course," said Goku, "I can't beat him in the dream, but if his hat can come out; then he can out and he can die; but once he is in the real world then the only way to kill Freddy is to burn him."

Goku spent the whole day getting ready for the final battle. He got his power pole ready; he found a metal baseball bat in his closet; he lit a big fire in the furnace down in the cellar.

In the cellar, Goku found an old oil light and a blow torch.

Next Goku went to a church down the street with a glass bottle. He entered the church and filled the bottle up with holy water.

Then Goku went into a hardware store and collected and can of kerosene; some duct tape; some rope; a pulley; some small hooks and some wire.

Behind the counter was a Harrison and Richard single shot; 20-gauge shotgun with a hammer action and there was a box of yellow 20-gauge magnum shotgun shells. Goku packed up his stuff and left.

Goku went back to the house and set up a few traps. He loaded the shotgun, pulled back the hammer and he set it up in front of the door, then Goku used some rope and the pulley to make a trap so that the gun would go off when the door was opened.

Next Goku used the wire and hooks to make a trip wire. Then Goku set the blow and the bat down in the cellar so he could use them once he got Freddy down there.

Then Goku soaked some more rope in the kerosene, then he duck taped the rope to a shotgun shell and he made a make-shift bomb.

Goku put the bomb and the lighter in his pocket and then he labeled the bottle 'holy water' and put the bottle into his other pocket. Now Goku was ready.

Goku set his watch for 30 minutes and then he said "Okay Freddy Krueger!" said Goku, "I'M GONNA END YOUR REIGN OF TERROR MYSELF!"

Goku used meditation to fall asleep. This was it! Goku wasn't running anymore!

Goku finds himself in a pristine clean Chinese room (a la living quarters in Chinese Ghost Story) - tatami mats, white and colored screens, open, light and airy. Goku steps out tentatively. He scans the room suspiciously, then more calmly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Goku is hurtled backward as if kicked by an invisible opponent. "WHAT THE…"

Freddy's voice is heard. "A true warrior, Goku-san, needs no eyes."

Goku is kicked again and floored. He stands, now angry. He flails around at the air, and then is hit again.

Freddy's laugh is heard. "Ninja warriors have calm. Find your balance, Goku."

Goku is hit again and thrown back against a screen which breaks. He stands up slowly, with ultimate concentration. He turns quickly as if with radar.

Suddenly he kicks back at the air and connects. A resounding thump is heard. He progresses forward in a series of karate moves all of which connect soundly and quickly with the invisible force.

With extra strength, Goku kicks out in the air. He connects hard and suddenly Freddy's glove appears out of thin air and lands on the floor as if kicked off by Goku's power. "A TRUE WARRIOR DOES NOT NEED AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE TO WIN!" He says.

Goku waved his hands and two Uzi's appeared in his hands, he shot Freddy and Freddy fell.

Freddy leaps to his feet! "SUPER FREDDY!" He transforms into a bulked up, rippling muscle Freddy Krueger. Goku fired again, Freddy laughed as bullets bounce off of him.

"I am faster than a bastard manic!" said Freddy "More powerful than a loco madman!" And Freddy cackled.

Goku focused his energy; balled up his fist which was glowing with a green aura; "KRYPTONITE PUNCH!" and Goku slammed his fist into Freddy body.

Freddy was in pain; cover with an aura made out of kryptonite. "NO!" screamed Freddy, "THAT'S IMMPOSIBLE! NOOOOO! "

Goku laughed. "YOU"RE PLAYING BY MY RULES NOW!"

Freddy run away. "Freddy!" Goku called out, "I'm here. Come and get me! Or are you scared!" Goku knew Freddy was still nearby.

Suddenly someone came from out of the darkness; it was Son Gohan; Goku's dead grandfather. "Goku." He said, "I'm here!" "Grandpa" said Goku, "You're here!" and Goku ran up to Gohan to give him a hug, but Goku stopped. "Wait a minute" he said, "No, you're dead! How can you be here?"

Just then, the image of Gohan ran at Goku with something in his hand; it was Freddy's claw. The Gohan-like thing slashed at Goku, but the knives broke on Goku's skin. "NO WAY!" yelled Goku, "YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDPA!" and then Goku snap-kicked the image of Gohan.

Then the image of Gohan changed into its real form, Freddy Krueger. "What's wrong with kids today?" he said, "No damn respect!"

A broad sword appeared in Goku's hand. "Oh yeah?" said Goku "RESPECT THIS YOU BASTARD!" and Goku drove the sword into Freddy's body.

Freddy used his finger needles and he injected Goku with poison, but Goku did not even move; he was not affected.

Goku toke a deep breath and then he spit out the poison into Freddy's face. "Let this be a lesson to you, Freddy" said Goku, "SAY 'NO' TO DRUGS!" and then Goku bent Freddy's wrists backwards. Freddy screamed in pain.

Goku leaped into the air and threw shuriken at Freddy. Freddy dodged the shurikens, but in a flash; Goku was holding a flamethrower. "FLAME ON!" Goku shoot Freddy and Freddy was cover in flames.

Goku laughed and then disappeared while Freddy pated himself putting out the flames. "Goku!" yelled Freddy, "SHOW YOURSELF; YOU LITTLE FIFHY SON OF A BITCH!"

A beautiful young lady with long light brown hair appeared in front of Freddy; it was Nancy Thompson. "NANCY?" said Freddy, "NO! YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!"

The Nancy-like thing laughed, "Miss me Freddy?" Nancy waved her hand and Freddy was thrown back with an invisible force. "SHIT!" yelled Freddy, "When did you learn psycho kinesis?"

The image of Nancy changed into Goku, "Hahahaha; Got ya!" and then Goku waved his hand and shouted "BLAZE!" and Freddy's body was burning again. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" screamed Freddy as he slashed at Goku; the knives broke on Goku's skin yet again; the knives reappeared.

Goku looked at his watch; he only had ten seconds left. Goku grabbed a hold of Freddy and put him into a full nelson. The alarm went off. Goku woke up in his bed, but Freddy was gone. "Where in the hell is he?" Goku asked himself, "Did the trip kill him?"

Just then, Freddy appeared behind Goku, grabbed him by the neck and started to choke Goku. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! NOW I'M REALLY MAD! YOU HAVE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR THE VERY LAST TIME!"

Goku reached for his bottle of holy water; "DON'T COUNT ON IT, OLD MAN!" and Goku threw the bottle into Freddy's face. The glass broke into Freddy's eyes; his eye were burning as his whole body began to light up.

Goku ran out of the bedroom, closed the door and set up the gun trap. "Alright Krueger" yelled Goku, "Come and get me if you can." And Goku ran down the stairs.

Freddy pulled the door open and the gun went off; it had blast a hole in Freddy's body. Freddy stumbled and fell down the stairs to Goku.

"Come on, Q-ball!" Goku taunts, "Let's Dance!"

"That's it!" Freddy screamed in rage, "I'm gonna split you INHALF!" and then Freddy changed at Goku, but he tripped over the wire.

Goku shouts "Jay Ken….." and he charged at Freddy; "Rock!" Goku punches Freddy in the nose; "Scissors!", Goku pokes Freddy in the eyes; "PAPER!", Goku slaps Freddy hard.

Freddy chases Goku down to the cellar just as Goku used the lighter to light the blowtorch. "NO!" Screamed Freddy, "NOOOOOO! NOT THAT! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"We're gonna have A HOT TIME tonight!" says Goku as he pulls the trigger. Freddy was burning up. Goku put the lighter back into his pocket and dropped the blowtorch.

Goku put his wrist together and cried, "Ka…..Me…..Ha….Me…..HA!" and Goku shot a ball of energy at Freddy. The Kamehameha wave hit Freddy in the body and knocked him back into a dark corner; only Freddy's bones were remaining.

Goku picked up the blowtorch just as the bones join together; now Freddy was in skeleton form. Freddy swung his claw and knocked the blowtorch out of Goku's hands.

Goku reached for his power pole and he wacked Freddy in the head. Then Goku yelled "POWER POLE EXTEND!" and the pole lengthened and hit Freddy in the ribs.

Freddy finally knock the power pole out of Goku's hands and then he slashed Goku across his chest. Goku fell down in front of the burning furnace and Freddy was ready to attack, laughing.

"Alright!" said Goku in rage, "I've had enough of you!"

"Oh yeah?" said Freddy, "What are you gonna do about, you little punk! I AM IMMORTAL! I WILL BE HERE FOREVER! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"ARE YOU FINISHED?" said Goku, "I'M SICK OF YOUR SPEECHES! I'M SICK OF YOU! THIS TIME YOU WON'T COME BACK!" Goku reached for the metal bat.

Freddy slashed at Goku again, but Goku blocked the attack with the bat. "BUCKLE UP, YOU BONE-HEAD!" screamed Goku, "CAUSE YOU'RE GOING ON A TRIP! SIX FEET UNDER!"

Goku swung the bat and Freddy's right arm and claw went flying off and into the furnace. "HEADS UP, YOU FREAK!" and Goku knocked Freddy's skull into the flames; and then the rest of the bones.

There was a bright light coming from Freddy's bones; it was Bulma; and then Yamcha; and then the others. They had been saved.

Suddenly, Freddy's bones tried to get out of the furnace. Goku use the lighter to light his home-made bomb, and then he planted it right into Freddy's breastbone. "SWEET DREAMS, FREDDY!"

The bomb exploded and Freddy's bones were turn to dust. Ghosts began to come out of the furnace; they were the souls that Freddy had stolen; now they were free.

The next morning, the group packed their stuff and left Springwood for god; BUT IS THIS REALLY THE END OF FREDDY KROUGER?

THE END?


End file.
